empathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smurfs' magic flute
See the article The Smurfs' magic flute at Smurfs Wiki. The magic flute was a musical instrument owned and created by the Smurfs that enabled the player of the instrument to make people dance to its tune. However, extended playing of the flute would cause the dancers to pass out from exhaustion. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, according to Papa Smurf, it was made by the Smurf ancestors to cure a condition among humans known as "languor monotone", causing listless people to feel lively when listening to the music played from the flute. About five years prior to Empath's return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf had sent the Smurfs looking for the magic flute that somehow got lost and fell among human hands. The first possessor of the flute was a young entertainer named Peewit, who found it on the street in the kingdom that he served as a traveling merchant of musical instruments had carelessly dropped it after he had left. Peewit had plenty of fun using the magic flute to make people in the king's court dance, including King Audric and his trusted teenage knight, Sir Johan. However, a thief named Matthew McCreep heard about the flute and stole it from Peewit, using it to rob the local townsfolk of their valuables. Johan and Peewit went after the thief to try getting the magic flute back from him, but they too fell victim to the magic flute's power. The two adventurers sought help from Homnibus the wizard, who told them about the Smurfs who created the flute. Because the way to the Smurf Village was not known to any human, Homnibus sent them into the Smurf forest as close as he could to the village through a technique called "hypno-kinesis", which caused Johan and Peewit's original forms to sleep while magical copies of them were sent into the Smurf forest. There they met the Smurfs, and though Papa Smurf told them they were unable to remove the power of the magic flute, they could create a second magic flute by which the humans could use to defeat Matthew McCreep. A few days later, the second flute was finished, but Johan and Peewit were called back to Homnibus before they could get their hands on it, and the wizard was unable to send them back. Fortunately, the Smurfs found out where Homnibus' hovel was and traveled there to give the new flute to the humans. With the Smurfs' help, Johan and Peewit traveled to the port town of Terminac and from there sailed to the island that McCreep went to, traveling with his accomplice Earl Flatbroke. When Peewit and McCreep finally met each other, they engaged in a duel with their magic flutes to outplay each other until they got so exhausted they had to stop playing to catch their breath -- which gave Peewit enough time to knock out McCreep with a short blast from his flute. With McCreep and Flatbroke captured and turned over to the law, Johan and Peewit had returned both flutes to the Smurfs for safekeeping. In the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf novel, the magic flute was used by the Smurfs to temporarily distract Scruple as he was helping his master Gargamel prepare the gold-making formula. Gargamel sent Azrael outside to deal with the Smurfs using the flute, only for Azrael to be chased by Puppy and put into a cage where the cat would be trapped. It is currently being watched over by Piper Smurf, the village flutist. Notes * The mention of "languor monotone" comes from the comic book story The Flute Smurfers, which was a French-only published prequel to The Smurfs And The Magic Flute that was given a limited publishing run in 2008 to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Smurfs. Category:Magical items